


Mating season

by KeriYagami2323



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Anal, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Vaginal, Yaoi, some rape/non-con elements, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeriYagami2323/pseuds/KeriYagami2323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charizard just in a mating mood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating season

*in the woods* 

Charizard popped out of ash Poke-ball "What the? Charizard what's wrong?" He asked, the Pokemon was breathing quite heavy. He grabbed ash and pinned him "Charizard! Cut it out," he tried to tell him but didn't work. He just ripped his pants off showing his 7" used his tongue to jerk him off "That feels good." He moaned then Ash looked down saw his big 29.5" orange piece of meat pulsating and throbbing "Why don't you let me take care of that." He finally said "Back up please?" He asked, he did so. "I wonder how you taste?" Ash asked himself got on his knees with Charizard's meat dangling in front of his face. The Pokemon was getting impatient forced his head on the trainer's lips giving him the 'do it' look. Finally he licked his long,meaty shaft from hilt to tip of the head use his free hand to cup the gigantic, melon-sized balls "char~" he cooed forced into his mouth. 

His hips started to jerk uncontrollably at the warmth of his mouth decided go even deeper in his mouth causing him to gag and slobber uncontrollably. Thrusting in his mouth touching the back of the throat. Ash used his tongue to swirl around the head and under it. He feels it twitch and pulsate shoved his head to the hilt blew his load. 

Ash coughed the rest he couldn't finish but he was far from soft so he pushed him on the ground guiding the huge cock in his virgin ass. "No! Not there please!" He begged but refuses to comply shove it in him thrusting hard and fast. "Chari!" He moaned loudly at the tightest hole fuckable going even deeper until he hit the stomach. "Mmn~! Fuck me harder! Destroy me like I'm your fucktoy!" He begged the Pokemon obliged thrust even harder. Even ash can feel his ass opening wider then the familiar ting came up and flushed him clean with cum. 

He came inside ash lots of it spill out the trainers ass decides to have one more round of fun so he kept his cock in there decides next to shove his tail as well. He feels his ass being outstretched then fucks with them both at the same time. He started to go in harder than the last one "so big...so thick" he mouthed with his face pried open overwhelming pain and pleasure after about go amount of pounding his ass. Came in him this time he filled him up so much his stomach fatten up a bit. 

Dropped his trainer's limp body and well left him with his ass spewing cum and mouth started to puke the stuff on the floor then looked at his Pokemon who stood in awe


End file.
